Raining Frogs and Birds/Transcript
Chapter 1 *[The episode starts with a sunny day in the Critter Village. Cuts to the front of a door with someone knocking it, and Arnold's mother answers.] *'Arnold': Hey, mom! Is it alright if me and the gang go play one quick game of soccor? *'Chris': When you mean "one quick game"... You mean one epic battle to the death! We got a score to settle, buddy! *'Arnold's Mother': Okay, but be sure to be back here after supper. *'Arnold': I know... *'Arnold's Mother': And come back here after sunset, my little honey bunny. *[Chris and the other critters laugh at Arnold.] *'Arnold': Permission granted. (swipes the ball from Chris) Let's just get going! *[In the rainforest, the critters are walking down the path.] *'Chris': Okay, let's practice some of our passing shots first. *'Anrold': Sweet, that'll get us pumped up! *'Chris': Need some knee pads, honey bunny? (snickers) *'Arnold': (angered) Can we just forget about that?! *'Chris': Fine, fine. (passes the ball to Arnold) Toes up, rabbit's feet! *[Arnold charges towards the ball to deliver a kick but he slips over something making him fall forwards and smacking the ball right into Chris and smacking the squirrel backwards into a tree, flattening him. The ball rolls off Chris, and he slowly slides downwards from the tree.] *'Chris': They were wrong about rabbit's feet... *'Arnold': (gets up and looks behind him) ..... Huh? *[Behind Arnold is a small puddle of water that he slipped earlier with water still dripping on it. He looks up, seeing a large rain cloud up in the sky.] *'Chris': Oh, great. Nothing but a big shower of rain to ruin our game of soccor. *[A bolt of thunder blasts down from the sky and hits right in front of Chris, startling the squirrel who springs in the air in terror. Soon lots of lightning bolts begin clashing around the frightened critters and they all run around in panic.] *'Mouse': I want my mommy! *'Turtle': We're all gonna die!!! *[All the critters run away from the thunder screaming in horror. The scene cuts up into the clouds where the camera goes deeper into the fog until a large floating mech is seen in the middle of the thunderclouds. Inside, a screen is seen in view of the island with Vexter watching it.] *'Vexter': Splendid! My newest invention is working perfectly as I imagined it to be. *'Grounder': (chanting) Go, Vex! Go, Vex! Go, Vex! Go,Vex! You're more better then the rest! *'Grubber': So what are we doing, again? We're just giving Sunny Villa a shower. *'Vexter': More then that, Grubber. With my new Cloud Caller machine, I can create endless amounts of rainclouds to rain all over the sea until the water level goes sky high! With the earth turned into a big ball of water, I can set up my new alien paradise... "Vextopia"! *'Grubber': Cool! We finally get to have a vaction for once, Grounder! *'Grounder': I can hardly wait! *'Vexter': Well you're going to have to wait for the entire earth to be flooded into a giant space blob. 2:22 *TBA Category:Scripts